Halflings
Halflings are odd beings of unknown origin. They are known for their open-minded and playful nature and halflings are used to using their wits and uncanny luck to avoid confrontation and conflicts. While they have no interest to create their own great nations, they like to live in either smaller villages or big cities ruled by other civilized races. Other than humans, halflings also have good relations with both elves and dwarves. While some might think of them as leeches benefitting from the protection of others, many halflings run successful businesses in the cities they live in. However, some halflings are also known to live on the edge of the law, becoming infatuated with wealth and finding holes within the system to gain more of it. Outside these stereotypes, halflings are also interested in writing and reading, appreciating good education. Family and friends are an important aspect of life for many halflings. They are good with their hands and have the smarts for creating complicated contraptions and useful tools. All in all, halflings can be both useful workers and witty troublemakers. Physical description Halflings are physically weak beings, being much shorter than dwarves and not reaching over 1 meter in height. They are also very light, usually weighing a little under 20 kilograms. Because of this, they are agile beings and rarely scared of heights and acts of dexterity. Their most notable features are their small pointy ears akin to elves, big hairy feet and round faces with large eyes. Their skin tones range from light brown to light with shades of yellow or orange. Similarly their hair color is somewhere between light brown and light blonde, with a preference for a more brown color. Most halflings live somewhere between 150 to 200 years, with very rare cases of reaching over 200 years in age. Society Halflings have no known great nations or kingdoms in the present or in the past and they have never shown an interest or desire for establishing any. Instead, they like to congregate in Antar, El Sherdan and Náraleth. A small portion also enjoys living in Vonrim and Iskarioth's Bastion. El Sherdan also contains many halfling villages of varying sizes where they live on their own and provide for themselves through farming and trade. Other than that, one may occasionally meet solitary halflings traveling the road. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers: '''Halflings are nimble and strong-willed, but their small stature makes them weaker than many other races. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and –2 Strength. *'Size: Small (Halflings gain +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks.) *'''Type: Humanoid, halfling *'Base speed:' 20 feet *'Languages: '''Halflings begin play speaking Common and Halfling. Halflings with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Sherdanian, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, and Goblin. *'Fearless:' Halflings gain a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by Halfling Luck. *'Halfling Luck:' Halflings gain a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. *'Acquisitive: Halflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks. This bonus increases to +4 when used to determine the most valuable item visible in a treasure hoard. *'''Sure-Footed: Halflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks. *'Weapon Familiarity:' Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. *'''Keen Senses: '''Halflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Category:Naturekin